Beating Heart
by immadivergent
Summary: Beatrice Prior has been abandoned by everyone she ever loved. Her boyfriend left. Her brother left. Her mother left. And Beatrice is blamed. Everything changes when she meets Christina, the Dauntless who gets her back on her feet. Eventual FourTris. themed around Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding.
1. I Don't Know Where I'm Going

**Beating Heart**

**Beatrice Prior has been abandoned by everyone she ever loved. Her boyfriend left. Her brother left. Her mother left. And Beatrice is blamed. Everything changes when she meets Christina, the Dauntless who gets her back on her feet.**

* * *

I rock Eleanor on my side. I hear my father shouting downstairs. The rules of the city changed two years ago. My father says the rules state that if you have a baby before choosing, you must choose your own faction.

I think it's stupid. Ever since the rules changed, I barely leave the house. I go grocery shopping at 12, and help the factionless at 3-4 near Dauntless. I was going to choose Dauntless. Then the rules changed.

My father comes home at 6:30, or 6 if it's his turn to cook. He says we take turns but we don't really. He cooks if he feels like it.

My father is Andrew Prior. 2 years ago, he lost his wife and his son. His wife (my mom) left because he was beating her. He had beaten me before, but never too hard. He stopped when I was pregnant, so I assumed he was just stopping. Five months after the baby was born he started again, harder. That's when Mom left. My brother left two years later, transferring to Erudite.

I was left with my father. It was the same every night. He got home, we ate dinner. I went to the family room. He walked in, undoing his belt. Eleanor cried. He told me it was for my own good. That I was the reason my mother left, my father left, that everyone who ever left left because of me. That I was to fault. After the choosing ceremony, he always whispered in my ear "And now you're mine forever."

Let's just say my teenage years were not the best.

My boyfriend was two years older than me, and I got pregnant when he left. I was 14. Getting pregnant before you are married (the youngest you can marry is 21) is shameful, especially as you are under choosing age.

The abnegation don't say anything about it, though. That would be selfish.

Tonight felt different. The air felt warmer. I didn't have Eleanor in my arms like I did during the colder months. She slept in a bed to the side, with only a thin blanket to keep her warm.

"I'm leaving." I say aloud, waking Eleanor, though that's not much considering how light a sleeper she is.

"Am I coming?" she says in a voice so sleepy.

"Yes. Get a bag and pack some toys, okay?"

I get a bigger bag than Eleanor, and pack it with my darkest clothes and Eleanor's darkest clothes. I grab some supplies, and put them in too. I pray wherever I'm going has food, because I'm not bringing any. I change both of us into some dark clothes. I get the bags and run out of the front door. I don't care if he hears. I'm leaving.

* * *

I go to some train tracks. The train is coming in from Candor, and probably ends up in Dauntless. All trains do. I hear the train coming and prepare to jump. I see a figure inside with short black hair. She gets up, seeing my bag. When the doors open, she takes Eleanor and the bags, before helping me on.

"Quite an entrance there." She says, with a smile. "I'm Christina. I've never seen you before."

"I'm Beatrice. I wanted to join Dauntless, but my father told me I had to stay in Abnegation because I had a baby."

"That's not true. We had a transfer from Erudite. Myra was her name. And her boy, Edward. They came with a baby. I think his name was John."

"So I stayed in Abnegation when I could of transferred away from my Asshole of a father."

"Did you not know the new rules?"

"My father never told me. Was there anything about… beating, in there?"

"He beat you?" She says, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Yes." I say simply. Can I trust this woman I've just met?

"You need to go to someone official."

"My father is someone official."

"Oh. Well, yes, there is a section about marital abuse, and child abuse. Is that what it was?"

"Yes."

"Go to the Dauntless officials." She says, a smile on her face. "There are three. Max, Four, and Lauren. Don't go to Lauren, she thinks every girl except herself is a bitch. Don't go to Four while Lauren is in the room because she thinks that every girl is out to get him and that they are dating. Four can be moody, so be careful there. Your best bet is Max, but he is nearly always busy. I'll help you with Four, though, he's kind of our friend."

"Kind of?"

"He had a friend in his old faction who said she was going to come to Dauntless, but she never came. That's why he's moody, too."

"Oh. Okay."

"Right, here we are. Together?" I was about to say how I don't need her help, but I do.

"Together. You get the bag, I'll get the kid." I say, smiling.

* * *

We jump off the train into what reminds me of a pit.

"Come on. Four will be eating." She leads me to a cafeteria that smells of… something sweet. "Mmm… Dauntless Cake." She says, leading me to a table.

"Guys, this is-" she begins.

"No." I say. "Those are his names. He chose them. I'm choosing now. I'm… Tris. And this is Nora." A man, sitting at the end of the table, looks up. _I recognise those eyes. Those are Tobias' eyes._ His eyes meet mine, and I think he is having the same reaction as me. _I think he recognises me, too._

"We'll need to speak to you, Four." Christina says.

"I'll do it. Alone." I say, before walking towards an empty space far enough away we can't be seen or heard.

"So. Tobias." I say.

"Beatrice." He says. "Where did you get the baby?"

"Ah." I say. "That. You see, after you left, I found out I was pregnant. My father said that I couldn't transfer, because of her."

* * *

**That chapter is exactly 1000 words long.**

**So I wrote a new story. I came up with it after buying Beating Heart.**

**Each chapter is inspired by a line or two of the song.**

**Also, should Christina's baby be Will's or Mystery Daddy's?**

**(You'll find out mystery daddy anyway)**

**^ that's **_**Yesterday**_** by the way.**

**Okay. You like? Should I continue?**

* * *

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know it's going to be a long time_

* * *

**-Lila**


	2. And We Finally Step To Leave

_And We Finally Step To Leave_

* * *

**On with it!**

* * *

"What? I'll kill that ASSHOLE." He continues to mumble other things that I don't hear, but I suspect they are bad words.

"While I agree with you mostly, he is still my father, and I don't want him to try to kill you, or Nora. I need to know what it says in the new rules about beating."

"HE BEAT YOU? I am definitely going to kill him."

"Tobias, no. Just tell me what it says."

"Um, something about a child or spouse has the right to move to another part of the faction, if they transferred, back to their home faction, and if they stayed they have the right to re-choose."

"So I'll re-choose. Can I stay here until then?"

"The choosing ceremony is tomorrow. Until then," he began, before kissing Nora's forehead and my nose. "I love you, Bea." And with that he walked off.

He loves me? I know he used to but I thought he'd move on.

* * *

I walk back to the table with Nora on my hip.

"So…" Christina says, trying to be positive and hopeful.

"You're not Amity, calm down." I say, and she pouts jokingly. "He said the rules said I could re-choose. So that's what I'm doing. Re-choosing."

"As a dauntless-born or transfer?" She said, suddenly very interested.

"Transfer, I guess."

"Do it as a dauntless-born. I'm training them, along with Will. He's my boyfriend." She explained. "We can help you! And our friend Marlene runs a babysitting service and help kids get on the train for school, she can watch Nora! Ohmygod, YES YES YES!"

"Calm down there, Chris." A girl sat down on my other side.

"No!" Chris said before a muscular boy with blond hair and blue eyes sat down next to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"I need somewhere to sleep."

"And you need to look like a dauntless-born! Okay, I'll get clothes, and Angel will take you to get a tattoo!" she says, referring to the girl on my other side.

"Okay."

* * *

Half an hour later I find myself in the tattoo parlour with 'Angel'.

"What do you want." She says, boredom evident in her voice.

"Um, can I have three of these ravens?" Three ravens, one for my mother, one for my brother and one for my Nora.

"Where." She says, studying the designs.

"My collarbone." I say, after a moment of thinking.

"Sure." And with that, she began working.

* * *

The next day I wake up with Nora in my arms. I take a shower and put on my black clothes. All Christina bought were either tight, or incredibly sheer, or revealing. All her drawers are labelled, and I open one that says 'Maternity'. I find some black trousers that look like jeans but don't unzip. I put these on, and find a belt to keep it up. I put on a black shirt, too. I walk out and Christina frowns at me.

"You are not wearing my maternity wear."

"I am not wearing something that tight, sheer or revealing." I counter.

"Let me find a better top, then. And some proper jeans. You are not wearing jeggings." She brings out a shirt that comes off my shoulder, showing my tattoo, and some jeans that are cut off below the knee. She throws them at me.

"Go change."

* * *

After dropping Nora and Christina's baby, Ellis, off at Marlene's, we head to the choosing ceremony and add my name to the list, under 'Re-choosing, 18, Dauntless'. I sign as Tris Prior, worrying about the name 'Prior'.

The main choosing ceremony is over quickly. My father doesn't recognize me.

"And now, the re-choosers. People re-choose for many different reasons. Some are abused, some are alone, some are upset with their choices. But we welcome them. Up to choose, Garret, Georgia." They call people up based on their place on the list. I'm 6th.

"Tris Prior." I walk up and take the knife from the Candor leader. What is her name?

I take the knife and cut my hand. The blood flows slowly out of my cut. I stare at the Abnegation bowl. That bowl held my blood, two years ago to the day. I put my hand over the Dauntless bowl, still looking at the bowl with stones. I hear a fizzle from my blood hitting the coals. I get an antiseptic wipe and run it over my hand, ignoring the sting from the alcohol inside. I cover my hand with some tape. Christina sighs.

"You cut it too hard. I'll stitch it up when we get back to Dauntless."

"Okay." I say, not knowing what else was appropriate.

"You can do this." She says.

"Okay."

* * *

**Boom! This is shorter, but I felt it was a good time to end it. I have Writer's block, too. This is not a very long song. So I will be including some from 'How Long Will I Love You' as well, but once I've finished all my 'Beating Heart' bits. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AT ALL PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, who wants to be Angel? Angel is just a nickname so send me things like first name and appearance and YOU (yes, you!) can be in the story!**

**Okay, Ta. (Briticism there, well done me *evil smirk at really uninteresting thing***

**-Lila **


End file.
